


The Six

by TheSecondQueenOfSol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Carmilla (Web Series), Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Multifandom fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondQueenOfSol/pseuds/TheSecondQueenOfSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six of our favourite ladies find themselves trapped together at the mercy of an unknown enemy. Together, they must find a way to save themselves and the ones they love.<br/>Wrote this as just a bit of multi-fandom fun, but I think I might let it run its course. I guess we'll see where this lot end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heroes of Tomorrow

Kara blinked sleep from her weary eyes and was assaulted by bright, white light. Not yellow light. Artificial light. Not the kind that gave her power. Her limbs were heavy, and her vision blurry.

Vastra felt her veil brush against her face even before she realised she was lying down. Horizontal. On a soft surface. No Jenny. With a bright, warm light overhead. Still air. No wind. Indoors. She opened her eyes wide, her second lids pulling back slowly to reveal the crisscross of light throw the pattern of her veil.

Carmilla stretched out and yawned, reaching over to feel for Laura. Her hand met air, and then nothing. Hold on. This wasn’t her bed. It was hard. And had no Laura. She sat bolt upright, blinking sleep from her eyes and taking in the bright, white surfaces and warm lights overhead.

Korra woke with a start and sat up as fast as her heavy, unwilling limbs would allow. The last thing she remembered was… was… falling asleep in the Spirit World? With Asami wrapped around her. Asami? She looked around. White, artificial but warm light. And beds. With people, all in various stages of waking.

Ginny registered cold at first. Well, not cold, just not as warm as Harry. Harry? She reached out. Air. Come to think of it, where was the blanket? She slowly opened her eyes to a squint and was assaulted by a bright white light. Okay, this was not okay. She sat up, reaching for her wand, only to find nothing. No side table. Just air. And one, circular room arrayed with six beds and five people she didn’t recognise waking as she did.

Captain Phasma sat bolt upright. Still fully armoured. Through her visor, she scanned the room. Six beds, including hers, all occupied. The beds, sitting on single, thick white stands and resembling something from a medical facility. No coverings on the occupants. The light was white but warm. Plain, seamless white walls. No doors. She looked the occupants over. None wore rebel insignia, which seemed a good sign. All wore a mismatch of clothing; no two people were dressed particularly similar. None of them were particularly alert.

Phasma stood and began scanning the walls, walking in the circle of the room.

Kara shook out her limbs, noticing she was dressed in her super suit, and leapt off the bed, adopting a fighting stance. Only then did she realise she felt weak and glancing down, that the base of her bed had been lined with kryptonite. Not enough to kill her, but enough.

Vastra was sitting now, veil still in place, watching the other occupants of the room with interest. All of them smelt disorientated. All of them, except the silver one, were blinking the light from their eyes, and all of them were looking around for someone.

Okay, so this was weird, and Carmilla didn’t like how this felt in her stomach, not one bit. It felt like danger. The fact that she was already dead made this even more concerning. She fished around in her leather jacket pocket, produced a nail file and began filing her already impeccable nails.

Korra climbed off the bed and looked the woman standing beside her up and down. She was dressed head to toe in blue, with red boots and cape and a strange symbol on her chest. She was eying Korra’s own outfit with considerable intrigue.

“Who are you?” Kara asked warily.

“Korra. You know, the Avatar.”

Kara blinked. “The who now?”

“Avatar. Master of all four elements. I’m supposed to bring balance to the world?”

“Like a superhero?”

“Well, yeah,” Korra tugged her hair. “I guess you could say that.” Somewhere, she just knew Asami would be rolling her eyes, laughing and saying _Don’t flatter yourself_.

“And, who are you?” Kara turned to the veiled woman beside her.

Vastra reached up and pulled her veil and hat clean off, revealing her scaly, lizard head.

Korra stepped back a little and the redhead on her other side blinked rapidly. The soldier in silver armour did not flinch, and Carmilla only paused her nail filing for a moment before resuming.

“Madame Vastra, detective. Who are you, and please explain your rather intriguing attire?”

“Supergirl. You know, the superhero.”

“ _Super-girl_. You’re kidding right?” Carmilla scoffed.

“No, why?” Kara turned to her, looking the goth in leather up and down.

“ _Super-girl_?” The woman in the cloak with the red hair grinned.

“What? People like it.”

“I’m sure they do, my dear, it’s just a little... well… juvenile? Self-indulgent?” Vastra was trying to be tactful, but really, _Supergirl_?

“Yeah, well National City disagrees. And try telling that to my boss.”

“You didn’t name yourself?” Korra chimed in, surprised.

“Well no, but that’s a long story.”

“Well I don’t think now is the time to debate the merits of…” Vastra tried to cover her smile with a cough, “ _Supergirl’s_ name. Two of us still remains a mystery.”

“Ginny Potter, Aurora and Wand Maker.”

Not that any of them actually understood what that meant.

The grouped turned finally to the knight in shining armour. Well, it wasn’t really a knight’s armour. It was far too shiny and seemed designed more to deflect hits than shield from the blow of a sword. And the belt was obviously not designed to hold a blade. Still, it’s occupant was the mystery.

“So, who are you?”

“I ask the questions. Where are you from?”

“London, England,” Ginny didn’t hesitate. The others did, and she nodded at them in encouragement.

“As am I,” Vastra glanced at the intriguing fashion of the red head, and guessed she must be from some future London she had never visited, with such an odd assortment of obviously modern and strangely old, a neat pair of jeans and green button down tucked into them, covered by a cloak, and what must be her hat, her very pointy hat, lying at her bed head.

Ginny looked at the others. “Oh, come now, we’re all strangers to each other. Cough up. Where are you all from?”

“Well,” Korra volunteered, “I’m from the Southern Water Tribe originally, but I live in Republic City. And I have no idea what London or England is.”

“I can say the same for the, I’m sorry, Southern Water Tribe? Republic City?” Ginny raised her eyebrows.

“Possibly another planet, or time,” Vastra waved off Ginny’s confusion.

“Are you from another planet?” Ginny turned to Vastra.

“No, my dear, I’m part of an ancient civilization that existed millions of years before humanity. I was born and lived all my life of Earth.”

“Oh, well, I guess that’s that,” Ginny nodded, trying to absorb this information. _Ancient lizard people. Millions of years before humanity_. _Living in London, England. Maybe the Magical community wasn’t the only secret society that existed in the side streets of London_.

“So? Nobody else? Really? You’re all from nowhere?”

“Ah, Earth,” Kara spoke. “Definitely Earth, specifically, ah, north. But I live in National City, the United States of America.”

_Okay, so definitely_ not _from Earth,_ Ginny thought, glancing at Vastra, who was obviously thinking the same thing. Ginny couldn’t be certain, but she was fairly certain the US didn’t have a National City.

“And you?” Vastra looked at the extraordinarily pale teen lounging and filing her nail, and hadn’t left her bed.

“Carmilla Karnstein. Eastern Europe.”

“Time?”

“17th century, though it’s now 2016. Or was, doubt it’s 2016 where you’re all from,” she gestured with her file at the interesting collection before her.

“Are you a time traveller, child?” Vastra asked.

Carmilla suppressed the urge to spit at her. Or bite her. _Child?_

Kara blinked. The lizard had asked that as though it wasn’t a huge deal, which it obviously was. As far as she knew, only the Flash had ever time travelled, and that was by accident.

“No, I lived it all. Well, technically, I didn’t live it was such, but I was there.”

It was cryptic, and nobody could really tell if she was joking or not. Vastra didn’t smell a lie on her, but then again, she didn’t smell much of anything. Except, perhaps, the faint hint of rotting flesh which Vastra doubted was her.

Then again.

Finally, they turned back to the silent, shining figure that was watching them all closely.

As far as Phasma could tell, only the green alien appeared to be any kind of threat. She was smarter than she let on. It was in the eyes, and in the pauses between her responses. She thought, and she thought thoroughly.

“I am Captain Phasma.”

Silence.

“…and?” Kara probed. I mean really. Talk about literally no information.

“And nothing. That is all you need to know.”

“Great. So nothing,” Korra huffed.

“That is all,” Phasma sized up the petulant youth once again. She looked strong, but there was nothing particularly spectacular about her. “So, who has done this?”

Once again, this motley crew glanced at each other.

Kara Danvers. Kryptonian. Supergirl.

Madame Vastra. Ancient Silurian and Victorian detective.

Carmilla Karnstein. Useless Lesbian Vampire.

Avatar Korra. Master of all four elements.

Ginny Potter. Aurora and Wand Maker.

Captain Phasma. Stormtrooper of the First Order.

Arguably, the most powerful group of heroes ever assembled. And without a doubt, but without their knowledge, they were heroes.


	2. Days We've Spent In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Six have been caged now for Six days, and it's starting to show. They're no closer to answers.
> 
> The Six Days We've Spent Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!

Carmilla was so done. No. She was so beyond done. It must have been six days now. Six days in this stupid white cage. In fact, calling it a cage was insanely generous. At this point, it was more like a mad house. She was ready to eat someone, and the most infuriating thing of all was that the others appeared either inedible or infuriatingly difficult to catch.

Since the green lights had been switched off, Supergirl’s skin was literally impenetrable. Phasma hadn’t taken off her armour (yes. In three days. That is correct). The lizard woman was not human, and unlikely to agree with Carmilla. The tall, dark, muscular (and a little bit distracting) one whose name Carmilla hadn’t bothered to remember was apparently a little more dangerous than she had originally appeared (she kept revealing new abilities as she attempted various ways of escaping. Among them was producing fire out of nowhere and glowing like a lampshade).

The only one that looked vaguely edible was the ginger. Carmilla had noticed the lizard eying her off as well. However, the nauseatingly-hopeful-blonde-in-a-colour-wheel had been pretty insistent nobody eat anyone. And Carmilla would bet her dead kidney she was a match for the vampire, much to her indignation.

And that was about as far as Carmilla’s observations had come. Who could she eat? Nobody. Typical. That’d make Laura’s day.

Laura.

Carmilla was caught between wanting to quell her fears with Laura’s face and wishing she could forget the curve of her chin and the glow of her eyes, just so it didn’t hurt so much to worry. But in the end, she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, do it.

The other five had gathered far more detailed information on the cage and its inhabitants.

Thus far, Phasma had constructed a list of all the information she had gathered on the cage, its occupants and its routine. Each occupant was given a number. She had taken the liberty of assigning herself #1000. The list was colour coded. And in alphabetical order

  * **Detainees**
    * **Occupant #1001 – Carmilla Karnstein**
      * origin: Eastern Europe, Earth (?)
      * species: vampire (?)
      * occupation: student (hero?)
    * **Occupant #1002 – Ginny Potter**
      * origin: Earth (?)
      * species: human/wizard (?)
      * occupation: Auror/wand maker (?)
    * **Occupant #1003 – Korra (Avatar)**
      * origin: Southern Water Tribe (?)
      * species: unknown (human?)
      * occupation: Avatar “master of all four elements” (?)
    * **Occupant #1004 – Supergirl**
      * origin; unknown (definitely not Earth)
      * species: unknown
      * occupation: superhero
    * **Occupant #1005 – Vastra (Madame)**
      * origin: Earth (?)
      * species: Silurian (?)
      * occupation: detective


  * **Enclosure**
    * Beds, six (6) 
      * One solid structural base
      * Singular seam between base and mattress
      * White
    * No breaks in the wall (unknown substance, smoothest material on record)
    * No exits
    * No visible power supply
    * Unknown light source, apparently emanating from the walls, ceiling and floor


  * **Feeding Routine**
    * Meals appear in a haze of blue sparks, accompanied by a multilayered buzzing sound 
      * The food was the only evidence anything had happened
      * When each plate was cleared, it would disappear in much the same manner
    * Meals delivered three times a day (apparently regular for all occupants)
    * Nutritional substances by occupant 
      * **#1000** – clear cup of flavourless shake, likely comprised of necessary proteins, vitamins and carbohydrates
      * **#1001** – clear cup of blood (species unknown)
      * **#1002** – clear plate, consisting of various organics, differing each meal
      * **#1003** – clear plate, consisting of various organics, differing each meal, larger portion than **#1002**
      * **#1004** – clear plate, consisting of various organics and large quantities of calories and sugar, differing each meal, larger portion than **#1003**
      * **#1005** – clear cup of blood (species unknown) and serving of raw steak



That, Phasma was frustrated to say, was everything she knew. Unfortunately, she also had no idea what half the information meant. Most of the occupants came from (or at least knew of) Earth, a planet that did not appeared in any of the records she possessed.

Meanwhile, as Phasma analysed the facts of the surroundings, Vastra observed her fellow prisoners.

The pale one, Carmilla, was some kind of vampire, though unlike any Vastra had encountered in London. She drank blood, and apparently that was all. But more than that, her apathy was a shield, a façade. Vastra knew more than enough about facades. But as the days went by, the vampire’s shield was cracking, and little moments of distress, or even kindness, would shine through. But just as quickly, she would cover them up. She was far more broken than she would ever admit.

Whoever Laura was, a small part of Vastra hoped she was okay. The frequency with which the vampire would breath her name while asleep was beginning to drive Vastra out of her mind. Each time she said it, Jenny immediately sprang to the forefront of Vastra’s mind, and she could not so easily push those feelings aside.

Each of them, however, was guarding something. By Vastra’s opinion, each was beyond the ordinary, though how they measured up against their own people, she had very little clue.

The blonde one, the walking, talking American flag, was quite beyond frustrating. Not only was she a terrible liar, perhaps one of the worst liars Vastra had ever encountered, she was also incessantly optimistic and apparently had no concept of defeat or disenchantment.

The aggressive one, who could light fires with nothing to burn and apparently had no regard for personal safety, had more bruises than were at all necessary, given the fact no one had attacked her. She had a penchant for kicking, punching and throwing fire at the wall, all of which remained unscathed. Vastra was surprised this one was still at all sane.

Vastra wasn’t exactly sure whether to consider Asami a lucky girl or not. Whoever she was, Vastra predicted it would be an eventful reunion.

Everything about this situation was driving Korra up the wall. Or into it, more accurately. She had no control, no information, no way out, no idea why she was here, no clue as to why she was with these five others, and no Asami. Asami. God she needed to get that goddess out of her head for five minutes. Or at least long enough to come up with a plan of escape. Not that any had worked. She wished her friends were here. She needed them.

Ginny, the one with red hair, was nice enough. They had exchanged stories of their adventures. Her world, the “Wizarding World” as she called it, sounded pretty strange. Some kind of hidden world within a world, where only one knew anything of the other, and it was Ginny’s job to protect them. Or at least had been. Now, she made the powerful sticks the secret world used as tools or weapons.

Despite all the differences, it sounded as though Ginny’s position was much the same as Korra’s. They protected the world. And they ate somewhat similar food. At least, it looked similar anyway.

And so, there they sat. Carmilla, asleep on her bed (she spent most of the day sleeping and most of the night… well… sleeping). Phasma examining the last place the meals had appeared (it varied according to the location of the occupants). Ginny, worried out of her mind, trying to calm herself with meditation. Supergirl, straining to mask her shaking hands. She hadn’t touched the glow of a yellow sun in days, and felt so weak. Korra was attempting to meditate into the spirit world. Thus far, no luck. Vastra, back against the wall, had her eyes roaming over the diverse group.

“Are we quite finished brooding?” All eyes in the room (except Carmilla’s) glanced up at her. “I think it is time we examine the situation once again. Why are we here? For goodness sake, what could anyone want with keeping us couped up like this? Who gains? Or perhaps more importantly, who losses?”

“We’ve been through this. We have no information to compare,” Korra said, a little more aggressively than she intended.

“My dear, I don’t know about you, but I do not intend to spend the last of my many days caged here with a group of pitiful strangers.”

“Save your insults for your captors,” Supergirl stood, facing off.

“I would, my dear, if I knew who they were. I intend, however, to find out.”

“How? We’ve no idea and we have no more information than last time we had this conversation,” Ginny tried to be civil, but her worry was driving her quite mad. She had a family. A husband, children. Were they worrying as she was?

“No, we have nothing new, but if you were all a little more forthcoming about your pasts, we perhaps will not need anything knew. The secrets _must_ lie in our pasts. A common enemy, perhaps?” Vastra, who had been a little aggressive last time, was attempting to be tactful. If she let go, she’d likely eat someone.

Supergirl looked Vastra up and down once again. “What are you proposing?”

“That everyone be as truthful as possible.”

 _Ouch_.

Ginny glanced around. She really had nothing to hide. She nodded, and Korra nodded too.

“Whatever,” Carmilla sighed. She was done pretending to sleep and opened her eyes. It wasn’t like she’d get any with this lot anyway. This was the best anyone would get out of the unsociable vampire.

“I will give only what I find to be necessary,” Phasma’s voice was steady, but doubt did riddle her thoughts. What if this was some elaborate rebel plot to glean information on the First Order? Or perhaps even on that useless, petulant child, Kylo Ren?

“Okay,” Supergirl sighed. She was dying to know what was underneath that shining helmet.

“Then we ought to begin. I have struggled with many foe, both Silurian and alien. I have many enemies who would capture me for sport. So we must begin, perhaps, outside of my own scope. Supergirl?” Vastra raised her brow.

“What?! Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You past please. Now.”

“No, I mean I… I’m from Earth.”

“No, you are not, so I suggest you cease your insistent gawking and tell us who you are.”

“I… fine. Okay, I’m… I’m Kryptonian.”

Silence.

“I have no idea what that means,” Korra had no time for subtlety.

“You know, Krypton?”

“Nope,” it really wasn’t ringing a bell for Korra. And of course, it wouldn’t.

“The planet that was destroyed by its own greed and stupidity?”

“That’s a bit harsh don’t you think?” Ginny chimed in quizzically.

“Hey, it was my planet, I can tell you, it’s the truth.”

“Elaborate. What is Krypton?”

“A planet. The Kryptonian civilisation was advanced beyond anything humanity could envision. But we ate the planet beneath our feet. And in the end, it kind of exploded. My cousin and I escaped. My name is Kara. Kara Zor-el.”

“Okay. So, do we call you Kara or Supergirl?” Korra couldn’t help it. She was always to the point.

“Ah, Kara now, I guess,” she was a little taken aback by how very well they were all taking this. It meant it was common knowledge, or they really hadn’t a clue what she was talking about. Or both.

“Excellent. Anyone else hiding any tragic origin stories we should know about?” Carmilla droned.

They all inadvertently glanced at Vastra, much to her surprise.

“I resent your implication of dishonesty. My people inhabited the earth for millennia before humanity. We lived among the dinosaurs, and we preserved out race underground when the earth was threatened the other ancients were wiped from the earth.”

Phasma was piecing this together far faster than any of the others. “You are not from the same earth then.”

The group turned to the ordinarily silent figure.

“Not necessarily. We could all be from differing times on the same Earth.”

“No, you couldn’t. It appears from their attire that both Ginny Potter and Kara Zor-el are from similar time periods, but neither recognise the history or origin of the other. Continually, you are stumped by the others’ world.”

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but there really isn’t another explanation,” Ginny huffed.

“Of course there is. There always is. Do you know the theory of the multiverse?”

“Yes, of course,” Kara slapped the bed beside her. “That would make perfect sense.”

“I’m sorry, the what now?” Ginny had never really had a need for science, and as such, had not paid particular attention to it. This sounded suspiciously like science.

“It is the theory,” Phasma began, “that there are infinite dimensions in which exist infinite earths, all occupying the same place in space-time but vibrating at a different frequency, and so invisible to each other. Each exists along the same biological principle but have differing histories.”

“So what you’re saying is that we _are_ all from earth, just they are, well, _different_ earths?”

“No. _You_ are all from different earths. I am not from earth nor have I ever heard of the place.”

“What is your origin, then?”

“Terra, a planet in the System of Sol.”

Vastra was tossing up whether or not to tell Phasma that Terra was another name for Earth. Perhaps now was not the time to anger the six foot wall of metal. Another time then.

But that, whether unfortunately or fortunately, was as far as they would get today. For at that moment, in a shower of blue sparks and with a gentle sound of mechanical humming and buzz, all six of them watched the others disappear, even as they themselves dissolved.


	3. Closest To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other halves of The Six find themselves in a similar situation, and deal with it a little better.

Asami sat bolt upright. She knew something was out of place before she’d even opened her eyes. The bed was too hard and cold, and the lights too bright.

Alex was never one to slide gently out of sleep. She was like a light. Completely off, then completely on. She was awake in a moment, and what she woke to was entirely surprising.

Rey’s mind swan in the fog of sleep. She rolled over groggily, and fell clean off the edge of her bed.

Jenny heard a thud and rubbed sleep from her eyes. Had Vastra really just fallen out of their bed? Really, ma’am. Again? That must be the third time this month.

Laura was a lot of things, and none of them were a morning person. She didn’t know what had happened, but this sure as hell felt like way too early. Something thudded and groaned beside her. She grinned sleepily. God, she was going to give Carm heaps for falling out of bed.

Al watched the other five wake. Six of them. Six beds. He didn’t recognise any of the others. They dressed strangely, like muggles. Like muggles, but then some. One was all in black, like some kind of secret agent from muggle TV, the clumsy non-magical equivalent of moving pictures. The one dressed in dusty cream reached out, eyes still closed, feeling for something. She reached just a little too far. He couldn’t help but grin when she fell out of the bed and groan. Clearly not a morning person that one.

Al continued to watch as they woke, each taking stock of the situation, each of them eventually coming to stare warily at each other. Most backed up to the wall at the end of their bed.

Al stayed seated. The room was circular, after all. There was literally no place to hide. He’d checked. But his father had always taught him that, even when you’re terrified, appear certain. It made your opponent uncertain, he would say, and give your followers strength.

It was Laura who broke the silence.

“Okay, what is this?” She glanced up, looking for a camera, but found none. “Laf, are you doing this?”

“Who is Laf?” Asami didn’t like this. She didn’t like this at all.

“Who are _you_?” Laura shot back.

_Holy shit, she’s gorgeous_.

Little did Laura know, everyone else in the room was thinking exactly the same thing. Even Al couldn’t take his eyes off her. He didn’t really understand why.

“What? Is there something on me?” Asami’s hands patted down her face and figure. It didn’t help.

The others glanced around awkwardly, trying to look anywhere except the astonishingly beautiful woman before them.

“No, seriously, why were you all staring. Did I grow horns?”

“No, I mean, it’s just that… um…” Rey was doing her best to get a grip.

“Laura!” Laura blurted out, a little louder than she meant to.

“I’m sorry?” Asami blinked.

“My name is Laura. Laura Hollis. I’m sort of a university student, I guess.” Damn, what the hell did she even do these days? Last thing she remembered, she was in the vanished library, waiting for someone to try and eat her… or destroy the place.

“That’s nice,” Rey looked at her quizzically. Her elbow was still panging with pain. That was definitely not her favourite way to wake up.

“So, who are _you_?” Laura was hoping to start introductions, but apparently she’d only served to draw attention to herself.

Al was on the bed beside Laura. He’d watched them all wake, and was fairly sure that there was something exceptional about this motley crew. His eleven-year-old brain hadn’t quite registered that they were all insanely gorgeous.

He coughed.

All eyes were on him.

“Um, hi.” He raised his hand and gave a little wave, and immediately realised how immature that was. “I’m Al Potter… Albus. Albus Potter. Student.”

None of them blinked or bowed or even nodded. No one seemed to recognise the name. _Muggles then, I guess._

Jenny was standing on his other side, and couldn’t help but smile at the little boy. Maybe ten or twelve, she guessed, with messy dark hair and glasses.

“Well ‘ello,” she reached out her hand to the little boy and he shook it. “Jenny Flint, maid to Madame Vastra.” That would cover it. She supposed she was a maid, after all. Sort of. She’d leave out the (interspecies-)lesbian-ninja for now. It would do anyway.

“Nice to meet you,” Al grinned. He’d watched her wake and take in all her surroundings silently. He doubted there was a detail in the room she hadn’t noted. He’d be damned if she was just a maid. And he liked her very much already.

“Same to you.”

They both looked to Jenny’s other side. Apparently, this was going around the room whether the others liked it or not.

“Danvers,” the brunette said. “Alex Danvers. Scientist.” …of a sort.

“Good to meet you,” Jenny dipped slightly. This one was a soldier. It was as plain as Vastra’s ridged spine on her back.

Next up was the dusty one, the one who had fallen off the bed.

“Rey. I’m a… ah…” she realised she had no idea what on earth she was. Scavenger? Prisoner? Rebel? Jedi? “…a scavenger.”

She figured that was the safest answer.

Al noticed the three knots her hair was tied up in and wondered where she was from.

“Rey what?” Laura probed.

Asami watched Rey’s stance. Alex tracked her hands. They both noted the same thing. She’s a fighter, just like them, even if she was untrained. It was a naturally integrated into her movements. She was ready, even if she didn’t know it.

“It’s just Rey.”

And that was that. Their eyes moved on. Next up, the goddess, and they were all a little relieved (whether consciously or not) that their starring wasn’t coming across as rude.

“Asami Sato, industrialist.” I mean, she was an industrialist, right? She thought it would be best for now to leave off the whole wealthy CEO, expert martial artist, inventor and innovator, designer of cities and saviour of nations thing. Oh, not to mention recently revealed girlfriend of the Avatar.

“Okay, so what are we all doing here?” Laura glances at the motley crew.

They look as perplexed as she feels.

“Okay, where are you from?” Really, this crew was as bad as the vampires.

“You first,” Jenny countered.

“Silas University. Austria.”

“I’m sorry, Austria?” Alex coughed. She was sure as hell nowhere near Austria last she checked.

“What is Austria?” Rey was completely lost. She’d certainly never heard of a planet called Austria.

“In Europe?” Laura didn’t know how else to elaborate. Had Rey grown up under a rock?

“Where?” This wasn’t helping Rey at all. A star system called Europe? Not ringing any bells here.

“Where are you from?” If she didn’t know what Europe was, where on earth had she grown up?

“Niima Outpost on Jakku.”

Blank stares.

“The planet, Jakku? In the Western Reaches.”

Okay, so apparently not on earth at all.

“I’ll admit now that I’ve never heard of these places,” Asami hated feeling less than the people around her. But really, none of these places rung any bells.

“Okay, so where’s home then?” Laura was surprised again. Where were these people, and why where they all hear in this room? And why was she with them?

“Republic City.”

“The where now?” Alex asked. Republic City sounded vaguely similar to many cities in the USA.

“Republic City? Capital of the United Republic? Former Earth Kingdom territory gifted to Avatar Aang after the Hundred Years War?”

_Okay, nope. There goes that theory._ Alex threw it over her metaphoric shoulder. _None of that sounded at all familiar._

“What about you then?” Asami turned to Alex.

“National City. The United States of America.”

“Okay, now half of that I recognise,” Laura perked up.

“Which half?”

“The USA.”

And that was as far as they got, as in that moment, in a shower of blue spark, a figure in materialised in the centre of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any femslash ships you'd love to see appear in The Six? Let me know, and I'll have some fun with it


	4. Soldier or Spy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Six are back, and in deep. Just a bit more fun for a few of my favourite ladies.

_But that, whether unfortunately or fortunately, was as far as they would get today. For at that moment, in a shower of blue sparks and with a gentle sound of mechanical humming and buzz, all six of them watched the others disappear, even as they themselves dissolved._

It was the strangest thing Ginny had ever experienced. Nothing at all like apparition. If she had closed her eyes, she wouldn’t have felt anything at all. The last thing she remembered was the room and the people around her dissolving into nothing. After six days with no sign of outside life except meal deliveries, one did wonder about escape, or lack thereof. But this, out of the blue, wasn’t what she had expected.

Now, they stood arrayed in a semi-circle, in yet another brightly lit, white walled chamber. And before them, draped across a throne of the same glowing white, sat a figure they all generally despised.

Their spirits collectively plummeted. Apparently, despite the past six days, it was indeed possible to sink lower.

They spoke in unison, only to surprise themselves.

Kara gasped. “Non.”

“Mother,” Carmilla drawled.

Vastra hissed. “The Great Intelligence.”

“General Leia,” Phasma growled.

Ginny yelped. “Voldemort?!”

“Amon,” Korra breathed.

And then it registered. Had they all said different names? Did they all have a single enemy?

Surprised glances flew between the six.

The figure chuckled. Each of them heard the laughter from their greatest adversary mouth.

“I’m afraid you are all wrong,” they grinned. “Oh, how I wish to mock you, little band of heroes. But I’ll save that for later, perhaps.”

“What do you want, villain,” Vastra hissed again. She had given up on composure. This creature had killed Jenny twice in one evening, and she intended to get revenge.

“Ah, Madame Vastra, my dear Silurian,” the Intelligence nodded, “always poised to fight. Perhaps it would help if I told you that I am not, in fact, the Great Intelligence.”

“What scum are you, that you should _choose_ to wear such a face?”

“I did not choose it, my dear. You chose it for me.”

Understanding dawned. There enemies were not the same. This was a new scoundrel, and one whose face matched that of one’s greatest enemy.

“I say from your blank stare, my dear Ginny, that you have not yet caught on.”

Ginny resented the fact that he was right.

“I am not, in truth, Lord Voldemort. Nor am I Non, or General Leia, or Amon or the Dean, my dear Vampire, or even the Great Intelligence. Who I am, however, is unimportant.”

“I beg to differ,” Vastra spoke quietly, which was certainly not to be mistaken with calmness.

“I agree,” Kara chimed in, “who you are is pretty important.”

“Child, just because you think you are right, it does not mean that you are in fact right. For now, I will choose to keep who I am to myself.”

“Maybe that’s not up to you,” Korra growled, unable to hold her silence. She leapt forward and swung her arm from behind in an arcing motion. A wave of flame materialised and raced towards Amon/Leia/Voldemort/The Dean/Non/The Great Intelligence.

He sat motionless and the hot flame washed harmlessly against the invisible force field that encased the throne.

“I thought you were better than petty rage, Avatar Korra.”

“It was worth a try,” she glared, willing him to spontaneously combust.

“Are you quite finished, dear?” Vastra asked.

Korra nodded and stepped back into place.

Vastra’s voice was steady, even if her heart was not. “What is the purpose of our imprisonment?”

“So direct. I certainly like you, Great Detective. Don’t stretch my patience.”

The figure scanned each of them. They were poised to fight.

 _For Odin’s sake, they were a frustrating bunch of petty mortals._ He wished very much he could do without them. _Well, once they’ve served their purpose, I will have my way._

“Come now. Stand at ease, and I shall tell you all that is important.”

They did not relax.

“Very well then, suit yourself,” he shifted to maximise his comfort on the throne. “I have need of your various expertise, as it were.”

“And why would we help someone who wears the face of our enemy?” _We_. Kara had said it as though they were some kind of unit, and Phasma didn’t like it at all.

“I’m so glad you asked, Kara,” Non, or whoever it was, smile a smile that could trigger another Ice Age. He reached up, and pulled a virtual screen out of nowhere and around to face them.

Korra gasped and leapt back. Carmilla blinked seven times rapidly. Ginny felt uneasy.

The figure on the throne chuckled again, before running their fingers through the and tapping the virtual screen a few times.

“And here we have Exhibit B.” The figure enlarged the screen considerably and flipped the image to face their captives.

On the screen, washed in the bright blue of a virtual image, was a room identical to their own dreaded cage. A few moments passed before realisation dawned.

Kara spotted Alex meditating in a corner, and her hopes of a thrilling escape were shattered. They had Alex.

Vastra recognised Jenny immediately, deep in conversation with a little boy on the bed beside hers. Dread began to fill her heart.

Korra could hardly believe it. They had Asami. She was torn between the realisation that Asami was the person they had taken to blackmail her, and the realisation that they had taken Asami. When she got out of there, spirits help whoever this man was.

 _Al. Oh god no Al_. He was there. Her son, trapped in a little room like the one driving her mad. Alone, with strangers. He was talking to the woman on the bed beside him. She didn’t look human, and not particularly threatening, thank goodness. If he got one scratch, dear Merlin help whoever’s fault it was, because they were not getting away with it unscathed.

Carmilla scanned the screen and fear invaded her soul. Laura, not-so-helpless, frustratingly determined Laura was trapped in a room without a door or window. She was probably already plotting a daring daylight escape, and Carmilla doubted she’d approve. It probably involved going up against an army of werewolves with nothing but a stapler and a mug of coco. Not that she had either. Yet.

Phasma couldn’t quite spot who she was supposed to be caring about. Indeed, the other five at made various noises of distress, gasping and tensing. It took Phasma, to her great disappointment, almost a full four seconds to spot her captured trophy. But there she was. The rebel scum. Rey. Origin: Niima Outpost on Jakku. Rumoured Jedi in training. Former prisoner of the First Order. And Phasma would be damned if she let her escape again. Hers, she decided, was not a trophy of compassion, but a prisoner to be taken. This suited her just fine.

“So, do I have your attention now?” Their enemies asked.

They all hated to yield, but it wasn’t a matter of pride anymore. It was a matter of love.

“Good then. I’ll take your silence as confirmation,” they swiped the screen out of existence. “There is something I want. And you will get it for me. It’s quite simple. Return with it, and you and my other captives will go free. If you do not, they will sit and rot together for the rest of their short little lives. Are we in agreement?”

Silence.

“I’m afraid I’ll need some form of confirmation on this one.”

“Yes, I’ll get whatever you want. Just swear Al will be safe.” He was her son. This wasn’t a question.

“They will all be well cared for.”

Korra clenched her jaw. She did care much about her own safety, but this… this was different. “Fine. Whatever you want. But I won’t hurt anyone.”

“If you do exactly as I say, that shouldn’t be necessary.”

“Whatever,” Carmilla scowled. The Dean (or whoever it was) nodded in confirmation.

“She will be mine, without question?” Phasma demanded.

“Without question,” the figure lied. He’d say whatever it took. They were all expendable once he had the Stone.

“Fine,” Kara exhaled. “I won’t hurt anyone, but I’ll get whatever you want.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Non’s face was serious. “But if you follow my direction, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

She supposed it would have to do.

Vastra knew better than to trust a scoundrel who chose to hide his own face with the enemies of his victims. It all seemed too opportune. Too convenient.

“I will do what you require. Within reason.”

“Madame Vastra, are you willing to bet your wife’s life on some mortal, transient excuse for reason?”

The little group started in surprise. Ginny’s eyebrows shot up. Vastra was married? She didn’t think she’d spotted another lizard in the room with Al? Not that they’d asked. She didn’t suppose she’d mentioned her family or husband. Perhaps she'd been avoiding it, or perhaps it simply hadn’t come up, which in hindsight seemed odd, considering how she hadn’t stopped thinking about them for a moment.

“My wife would rather I did not sacrifice our ideals to aid a criminal.”

“And you are still willing to rest her life on these ideals?”

“I will deliver what you wish, and I will do it with my conscience untainted.”

“I’m sure Jenny will find that a pleasant enough excuse, when she loses her own mind after a few years in a windowless, door-less white room, with four other mad women and a boy for company.”

“It will not come to that.”

“Oh, for dear Jenny’s sake, Madame, I hope you are right.”

Vastra remained silent. She disliked everything about this, not the least of which was the feeling of powerlessness that pervaded her core.

“Well then, my little champions, I’ll take you at your word. If you, however, have some bright idea to try something untoward… well, I’m afraid I could not tolerate that. And executions can be so messy, particularly when it’s a child.”

All five mammals blood ran cold, and Vastra was suddenly overwhelmingly aware of just how finely balanced the temperature in the room was.

“What I want from you is simple,” their enemies said, and pulled the virtual screen back into place, bringing up a final image. “This is the Time Stone. What it does is unimportant.” They threw a dull metal sphere in Kara’s general direction, and her hand shot out to catch it. “You will find it, bring it to me in this.”

“And where exactly is this Time Stone?” Kara was keen to be out of here.

“A chamber, deep in the oldest maze in the universe.”

“Which is where exactly?” Phasma prompted.

“Oh, it’s not so much a where, as a when, and a how. I’ll get you into the maze, you find me the Time Stone and a way out. Once you’re out, I’ll find you, and once I have the Stone, you and your friends will be free. The longer you spend in the maze, the longer they spend in that room. Are we clear?”

“As crystal,” Vastra articulated every corner of the word.

“Then I shall send you on your way.”

“To where, exactly?” Vastra’s head tilted in question.

“The only place the Time Stone exists. The TARDIS, in its final resting place. Trenzalore.”

They were going to Trenzalore, the one place she wished never again to visit. Where Jenny had died. Twice. The final resting place of The Doctor.

And she was going to plunge head first into an infinite and collapsing fragment of space-time, to search for a stone she could not touch, with five strangers for companionship. And if she failed…

She would _not_ fail.


	5. And their Jailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hostages hear from their Jailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting this fic back up again! The long hiatus is over! I'm so sorry that it took so long, but life got in the way as usual. I hope you enjoy the next half. I've also decided this fic will be 15 chapters, so I know my limit.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_“What about you then?” Asami turned to Alex._

_“National City. The United States of America.”_

_“Okay, now half of that I recognise,” Laura perked up._

_“Which half?”_

_“The USA.”_

_And that was as far as they got, as in that moment, in a shower of blue spark, a figure materialised in the centre of the room._

He was tall, though not towering, and holding a staff, dressed in green and gold, with the most peculiar golden helmet embellished with massive horns protruding from the front.

“Oh shit,” Laura breathed. _Some wanker dressed as Loki. I mean, really man?_

“Hello, humans,” Loki allowed a small smile play across his lips as he spat the words out, as though ‘humans’ tasted appalling. “I’m sure you’re all terribly curious as to why I have brought you here.”

“You could say that,” Alex responded warily.

“Well, it is simple. You are my fail safe. I have a few of your friends.” He reached up a hand and the walls came to life. A single image continuously projected onto the surface (from where? That was anyone’s guess).

What was important, however, was the image projected. Each of the six turned to the walls and scanned the images, and almost all were filled with dread. Their people, standing in a room identical to this one, talking, looking a little bewildered.

Rey was quite confused. She recognised the Stormtrooper, of course. Only one Stormtrooper had silver armour like that. Finn had told her about Captain Phasma. And she sounded frankly terrifying.

“What have you done with Carmilla?” Laura glared at him.

“Your little friend is doing a job for me. If she fails, you stay in here until you die. Your presence ensures she will do what I demand. The same applies for all your little friends. You are a thing they value. As long as I have you, they will do as I demand.”  

“We’re hostages,” Alex spat.

“It’s such a crude word, but I suppose, in your narrow vocabulary, it just about covers it.”

Ah. Rey understood. She wasn’t a loved one. She was a prize. If Captain Phasma did as this horned man demanded, he would give her Rey. If not, Phasma would never be able to deliver the rebel to the First Order.

Jenny laughed. Openly. In Loki’s face. Had she cracked? Already? “If you think for even half a moment that you are any match for Madame Vastra and the Doctor, you are mistaken.”

Laura blinked. The… no way… “Wait the Doctor? As in Doctor Who? Wait _that_ Madame Vastra?” Her mind was racing.

“How many Madame Vastras do you think there are?” Jenny eyed Laura incredulously.

“I don’t know, a few?”

“Well, I only know of one.”

“Wait, Al,” Laura turned to the silent little boy. “Does that mean you’re _the_ Albus Severus Potter, son of Ginny and Harry Potter?”

“Yeah,” Al perked up. “So wait, are you a wizard?”

“Ah, no, sadly not.” Laura spun back to the screen and examining the other five with Carmilla. There she was, Madame Vastra. And, was that a Stormtrooper? Oh, and there’s Ginny Weasley. And… was that… Supergirl? The fifth, she couldn’t quite place. Laura laughed. “But… this is impossible. Damn I knew this was all in my head.”

Laura looked dejected.

Jenny snapped her fingers at Loki, whose face twisted into an angry scowl. “What have you done with _my wife_?” She growled, uncharacteristically aggressive.

“She’s quite alright, though in a touch of trouble,” Loki smiled that charming smile. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn’t work on any of the rooms occupants.

“ _Where is Korra?_ ” Asami glared, shifting gently into a fighting stance.

“I sent her on a mission… to the heart of the TARDIS,” Loki examined his fingernails.

Laura gasped involuntarily.

Jenny’s heart thudded so hard she could feel it in her fingertips. She was about to shred Loki when Laura demanded “How dare you?!”

_Wait a moment…_

“Wait, how do you know about the TARDIS? Do you know the Doctor?” Jenny asked, pleased and puzzled.

“I don’t know him, I guess, but I mean I do, sort off.”

“Sort off?” Jenny questioned, brow raised.

“I’ll tell you later,” Laura tried to divert the conversation.

“No, by all means, Laura Hollis,” Loki grinned. “Tell them all now.”

“Tell us what?” Asami tensed.

“It’s nothing, it really doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, I think it does,” Loki clasped his arms behind his back smugly.

“Just spit it out,” Rey urged.

“Okay, fine. Look, I guess I didn’t want to believe it, but… it’s just… none of you are real.”

“I beg to differ,” Alex interjected.

“No. Really. You’re… you are… fictional characters. At least,” Laura scanned the group again. “Yeah, you’re all fictional characters.”

“Oh, like in books?” Jenny asked.

“Um, yeah,” Laura smiled weakly. “Like in… books.”

“That is impossible. I’m real. I’ve lived. I’m alive,” Asami broke her observant silence.

Laura was fairly sure she was the very real and very alive version of a cartoon character she’d seen somewhere on Tumblr. But she figured telling her that would probably offer nothing but an existential crisis.

“You know,” Loki smirked. “There’s nothing quite as entertaining as watching mortals try to grasp their own incomprehensible existence.”

“What do you want from us?” Al asked quietly. It occurred to Jenny how this must be affecting the little guy. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, my dear little boy. I don’t want anything from you,” Loki looked down his nose at him. “You just stay right here. Eat, drink, talk. And know that if your mommy fails, you will die here. Mad and alone.”


	6. Into the Deep Blue T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Six find themselves in the most complicated maze in the universe.

The blue specs again, the gentle whirring and buzzing. The Six materialised in an empty corridor with plane grey walls and a stripes of light across the ceiling.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Kara said, practically bounding down the corridor.

“Stop!” Vastra ordered, and Kara spun back, wide eyed at being ordered to do anything by a stranger. “We need a plan. We are in the largest, most complicated _and dangerous_ maze in the entire universe. The fabric of the TARDIS changes constantly.”

Ginny was immediately reminded of the changing staircases at Hogwarts… and every time she’d got lost over the years. Which was, a lot.

“What is your plan?” Phasma asked, also ready for action.

“I suggest we pool information, and find a way to trick the trickster.”

“Yeah, and risk Laura’s life,” Carmilla bared her teeth from the corner. “I don’t think so.”

“The Trickster has someone important to all of us, and I have no intention of endangering any of them. I believe our only way forward is cooperation. Once we have the Time Stone, we can use it to negotiate.”

“Or blow the place up,” Korra growled. “Whichever is easier.”

“If this Time Stone is so powerful this Trickster would go to such great lengths to procure it, then why do we not use it to destroy our enemies?” Phasma asked.

“Because we do not know how to control it. And unlike you, Captain, that does not interest me. What interests me is surviving this with my wife intact, and preferably happy.”

“Your bar is far too high,” Phasma said.

“Perhaps,” Vastra nodded. “Or perhaps your priorities are in the wrong place.”

“Enough,” Kara stomped her foot, putting it straight through the floor and leaving a gaping hole. She ignored it. “We need to do something!”

“I agree,” Ginny growled, drawing her wand. “Let’s find this bloody stone and get out of here.”

“So what, we just wander around until we find it?” Carmilla asked sarcastically (not that she could physically speak in any other tone). “No, _we don’t_. So, Lizard. Talk. How do we find it?”

“Theoretically, if we are worthy, it should find us.”

“Find us?” Carmilla scoffed. “Great. Because _I’ve_ never been worthy in my life, and I’m not about to start now.”

_Laura would be worthy. She’d probably already have it._

“Look, give me a minute,” Korra said, suddenly sitting down on the metal flooring and crossing her legs.

“Is she _mediating_?” Ginny asked, bewildered.

“Shut up,” Korra growled. “Just for a minute.”

And a minute passed, and then another. And five minutes passed and Korra still didn’t move.

“Okay, anyone got a plan because this doesn’t look to be working,” Kara asked.

“On the contrary, Ms Zor-el, I believe we should wait to see what Ms Korra does. Her powers are unfamiliar to us, and she may yet succeed,” Vastra pointed out.

“This is ridiculous,” Carmilla said, pushing off the wall and stomping down the corridor.

“Ms Karnstein, do _not_ leave us. You may get lost, and when you are lost in here, you are lost _forever_ ,” Vastra warned after her.

“Whatever,” Carmilla shouted back, rounding a corner and out of sight.

“What will happen to her?” Kara asked, concerned.

“I cannot say,” Vastra said gravely. “The TARDIS decides.”

But even as the words left her mouth, Carmilla walked back around the corner. She saw them, and her cool fell away into a stunned expression.

“You came back?” Ginny asked, smiling.

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t even turn around…” Carmilla said, walking back towards the way she’d come, and then turning and running out of sight.

Phasma heard footsteps behind her and Carmilla jogged out from around another corridor.

“Are you kidding me?!” Carmilla snarled. “I can’t even leave?”

“It appears this ‘TARDIS’ does not want you to,” Phasma said tonelessly.

“Well did the elemental hippie over there wake up while I was gone?” The vampire asked.

“You were only gone a few seconds,” Kara said, looking confused.

“A few seconds? I must have at least been gone an hour. Maybe two,” Carmilla’s expression fell again, terror settling into her stomach.

“Time passes differently on the TARDIS,” Vastra told them all. “It is the heart of a great timeship, and temporal energy does not react to people as it does in the external world. But, as long as we stay on her good side, we should survive.”

“Her _good side_?” Ginny gritted her teeth, liking this less by the second.

“Yes,” Vastra nodded, her tone very matter of fact.

“It’s a ‘her’ now?” Kara asked.

“It has always been, as far as I know,” Vastra nodded. “How a machine can have a gender escapes me but still, it is the case.”

On the floor, Korra began to stir and stretched.

“About time,” Carmilla murmured under her breath.

“Any news from your little nap time?” Phasma scowled beneath her helmet.

“Yes, actually,” Korra said, leaping to her feet with the help of a gust of air. “I spoke to my friend Iroh, and he said that there was a guy called Wen who once knew a woman called Kela who had met a Lionturtle called Sanv-”

“Cut to the conclusion,” Ginny snapped, her temper short.

 “Okay so basically,” Korra huffed. “We need to find a guy called Root, and he can tell us where to go.”

“A man called Root?” Vastra said thoughtfully. “I have not heard of one called Root before.”

“Yeah, well. That’s the message,” Korra confirmed.

“Any idea where we might find him?” Phasma asked, unslinging her blaster.

“Because it’s the spirit world, it was in a riddle,” Korra sighed, more than a little exasperated. “And it went like this.

 

Where the mills met the mount,

and the Last Commander was resurrected,

Where a mad witch dances with false flame,

the gunslingers grandchild breathes unsuspected,

You’ll find her waiting among the Keeper’s blue,

Careful where you step, for next it could be you.”

 

They all paused in thoughtful silence.

“Well that was mildly discomforting, not to mention _completely unhelpful_ ,” Carmilla snorted.

“Well I don’t see _you_ doing much,” Korra said, throwing her arms up.

“Enough,” Phasma cut in. “Arguing will not find us this Time Stone.”

“Any suggestions then?” Korra asked, throwing up her hands, shaking flame from her palms.

“I _suggest_ we explore,” Phasma said coolly. “And see if we might find any of the landmarks mentioned in your little rhyme.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Kara agreed. “Let’s stick together. Don’t separate from the group. And hope that if you do, the TARDIS brings you back.”


	7. And a Queen to rule us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Another short chapter before the real action starts.

Kara was pretty damn sure they’d been this way about seventeen times already. Not counting the three times they’d run into mermaids down that other corridor, and the time they’d fought off ghost pilgrims in that weird cave thing.

But on they walked anyway. Vastra insisted that it was just the TARDIS being the TARDIS, and that really they shouldn’t worry about it.

Carmilla trailed along behind. Six times now she’d tried to sneak away, and six times she’d walk right back into the group. And damn she was going to break someone if they didn’t do _something_ soon.

But even as the thought buzzed around in her brain, something up ahead thudded. Carmilla peered forward and her face twitched slightly as the ginger witch slumped to the ground.

Standing over her was the Dean, a cruel grin on her face. The whole group leapt back, jumping into fighting stances.

“This one was annoying me,” the Dean drawled lazily.

“Why did you come back?” Kara asked. “You said we had to do this alone.”

“Yes, but this one was irritating me. She was so good at the Battle of Hogwarts. I thought she’d be more useful,” Non shook his head.

“The Battle of Hog-what now?” Surely she hadn’t heard that correctly.

“No matter,” Non said, and with a wave of his hand her body disappeared. “I have another for you. This one is a little feisty but she’ll be far more useful in a fight.” With another wave of his hand, Non (or whatever had stolen his face) disappeared again.

In his place stood a tall, dark haired woman dressed in an extravagant black dress that must _surely_ be a Halloween costume. The kind of thing someone would make for an Evil Queen costume.

The woman’s stunned expression quickly smoothed, and with a wave of her hand, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, the same woman was standing there, only now she was dressed in a sharp black suit. Everyone in the corridor took a sharp intake of breath.

“Hello?” The woman asked warily. She raised her hands to strike.

“Wow, okay,” Kara jumped in front of her, shielding everyone with her body. “Hi, I’m Kara. Just, don’t hurt anyone.”

“I won’t. Not yet anyway,” she said, lowering her hands. “You must be the other five, then.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Vastra said, stepping out from behind Kara. “You may call me Madame Vastra. And what may we call you?”

“ _You_ may call me Your Majesty,” the woman smirked without missing a beat.

“That’s not happening,” Carmilla said, rolling her eyes. “I think I’ll call you… the Evil Queen.”

“Do _not_ call me that,” ‘Her Majesty’ growled. “If you absolutely must. My name is Regina.”

“Regina will do nicely,” Vastra nodded, smiling pleasantly to hide the inner workings of her brain.

“So,” Regina scowled. “The _real_ Evil Queen said something about a Time Stone or Emma and Henry die. And you were already looking for it?”

“With little success, I’m afraid,” Vastra pursed her lips.

“What do you know?”

“Hi, I’m Korra,” the Avatar stepped forward. “And as-”

“I don’t care,” Regina shot back. “We find the Stone. We free my son and his other mother. I don’t need any introductions. Where is it?”

“If you’d let me speak, I can tell you what we know,” Korra growled, and Regina was silent. “It’s some kind of riddle.

Where the mills met the mount,

and the Last Commander was resurrected,

Where a mad witch dances with false flame,

the gunslingers grandchild breathes unsuspected,

You’ll find her waiting among the Keeper’s blue,

Careful where you step, for next it could be you.”

 

“Repeat the first line,” Regina ordered.

“Where the mills met the mount,” Korra recited, barely concealing her contempt.

“The mills met the mount. The _Mills_ met the mount,” Regina began to pace. “So, the Evil Queen said this is some kind of maze. Then that’s a code.”

“We gathered as much,” Vastra nodded, keeping cool.

“ _I_ am Regina Mills. Where the Mills met the mount. If I am the Mills, then who or what is the mount,” Regina said, stopping suddenly and glancing over them.

“Okay, that makes a surprising amount of sense,” Kara nodded.

“But Mrs Mills is right,” Vastra nodded to her. “Who, or what, is the Mount?”

“Actually, it’s Ms, not Mrs,” Regina corrected.

“Ms. You are not married to the mother of your son?” Vastra raised an eyebrow.

“No, no. We’re just friends. I mean, I adopted him and then she came back into his life and now we’re raising him together.”

“Together, as a couple?” Kara confirmed.

“No, we’re not… together. We’re just friends.”

“And yet she was valuable enough be taken prisoner,” Korra grinned meaningfully.

“Enough of this,” Regina said, waving her hand at them dismissively. “This won’t help us find the Stone and free Henry and Emma.”

“Emma. What a sweet name,” Carmilla drawled.

“Enough,” Regina ordered firmly. “We need to find the Mount.”

“Sensitive,” Phasma noted, adding it to her new profile.

“And powerful enough to destroy you all without a second thought,” Regina warned.

“Wow, okay. Back it up,” Korra said, holding up her hands. “No need for that. We find this rock, we get out of here. No need to destroy anyone.”

“Then let’s move,” Regina said, spinning on her (rather spectacular) heels and sweeping off down the corridor.

The others glanced around and shrugged at each other before following her.

***

This time around, they began to make progress. Each new corridor looked distinctive, and each new door lead somewhere entirely different.

They went from rooms of solid white to ancient caves, and libraries to crypts, and empty throne rooms to electro dance parties without dancers. Every now and again, some creature or another would leap out at them. But if Regina didn’t reduce it to ash, Kara would knock it out or Korra would blow it away. Literally. Once, Vastra strangled one with her tongue (it was pretty weird).

Phasma and Carmilla were entirely unhelpful, preferring to leave the dirty work to the others. Little did they know, Carmilla was conserving her energy, and Phasma was saving what power she still had in her blaster. Both were to intelligent to spend their precious reserves, and neither wanted to find themselves weak or vulnerable at a pivotal moment.

So, on they walked. And on and on and on, until even Kara was growing frustrated. And just as Carmilla was ready to eat someone and Korra was about to start throwing fire (again), Kara suddenly froze in her tracks.

“Can anyone else hear that?” Kara asked, twisting her head for a better angle.

“Hear what?” Regina demanded.

But Kara was already off, running for the source. She could hear the thudding of fists against a wall and someone calling out for help. And she was Supergirl. Of course she’d answer the call.

The other five ran after her, chasing her through the winding corridors as they changed shape and size and time. They ran, and found themselves sinking further into the Heart of the TARDIS.

As they ran further, Carmilla and Vastra began to hear the soft thudding as well. Suddenly, Kara skidded to a halt in front of an unremarkable wooden door with a heavy iron lock. And the others finally heard the soft, almost imperceptible thud of someone’s fist against the door.

“How did you hear that?” Regina asked, not even trying to hide her disbelief.

“Oh, I have Super-Hearing. It’s one of my powers,” Kara shrugged, and then it hit her. Wait, she hadn’t felt a yellow sun in days… how were her powers, well, still powerful? She shoved the thought aside. It didn’t matter, as long as she had them.

“So, how do we know who is inside?” Vastra asked.

Kara focused in on the room beyond, using her x-ray vision to see through the door.

“It’s a woman. She’s got red hair. And she seems to be dressed like a nurse. A pretty old fashioned,” Kara said, peering at her.

“Okay, and how do you know that?” Regina asked, sceptical.

“Oh, I have x-ray vision,” Kara explained, pointing to the door as though it explained everything.

“Okay, so anything else we should know about you?” The Queen probed.

“I mean I can fly, I’m bulletproof, I have freeze breath, heat vision and super strength. And… some other stuff…” Kara trailed off, blushing furiously and looking around as the others gawked at her.

“Well, they will no doubt come in handy,” Vastra broke the silence. “Now. Do we free this woman?”

“Sure,” Kara said. In her embarrassment she misheard the question as a statement. She reached over to the door and knocked hard. The woman behind it staggered backward, shocked, and Kara took the opportunity to punch a hole in the door and then rip it off its hinges, tossing it to the ground.

“Or that,” Korra couldn’t hold back and started to laugh. She’d seen some stuff, bit this woman had literally just punch a hole in a two inch hardwood door and then torn it off its hinges like it was a minor inconvenience.

“What?” Kara asked, looking around at their faces, suddenly unsure.

“Nothing,” Korra grinned. “Just, when you said ‘super strength’, you meant _super strength_.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kara smiled sheepishly. “I can hold up buildings and catch aeroplanes. It’s useful.”

“I bet,” Korra smiled. This Kara was okay. She was a dork. But she was pretty cool. She sort of reminded her a little of Bolin.

“Well then. If you’re done flirting,” Carmilla groaned form the back of the group, pulling everyone from their daze. “Can we go inside?”

“Yes, I think we should,” Vastra agreed, still eyeing Kara. She swept inside and the rest followed.


	8. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try and apologise for the gap in posting. This isn't going to happen regularly, clearly. So it's just going to be whenever I manage.  
> But I love all of you who are reading this and I hope it's good enough.

_Vastra swept inside and the rest followed._

The Six gathered inside the doorway, light streaming into the cave-like room from an apparently natural skylight overhead.

Standing in utter shock against the opposite wall was a woman matching perfectly the description Kara had described.

“Hello,” Vastra greeted her almost too nonchalantly, stepping forward. “I am Madame Vastra. Who might you be?”

There was a pause as they waited for the pale woman to speak.

“I’ve seen some awfully strange things these past few days. So tell me now. Are you real, or imagined?” The woman asked, her accent distinctly British.

“We are most certainly real. But are you?” Vastra probed.

“As far as I know,” she responded, standing tall (quite tall indeed) and brushing herself off. “Patience Mount. Midwife.”

“Did you say Mount?” Regina asked, suddenly paying far more attention.

“Yes, Mount,” Patsy nodded, habitually wary.

“And what exactly has brought you here?” Vastra queried, shooting Regina a look that said _be gentle_.

“Honestly? I still don’t fully understand it. I was kidnapped, and my friend is being held hostage until we find some rock or another.”

“We?” Regina asked.

“A group I was with, none of whom I knew and not all of which were entirely sane,” Patsy remembered.

“Another group?” Korra asked to no one in particular. “We’re not the first the Trickster has sent to fetch the Time Stone?”

“That’s it,” Patsy remembered. “The Time Stone.”

“How many of you were there?” Korra asked her.

“Six.”

“Six?” Regina shook her head, signing in exasperation. “So, we’re not the first to be sent on this impossible quest.”

“Apparently not,” Vastra agreed. “And the other five then, Ms Mount?”

“We were separated. I couldn’t tell you how long ago. Hours. Maybe days. They’re beyond that door and down a few corridors. I was the only one to escape. I’m not even sure they’re alive.”

“Well, I think it’s time to find out,” Regina cut in, glaring at Vastra.

“I agree,” Phasma said, surprising everyone. “This is taking far too long.”

“Then let’s move,” Korra said, itching to go.

And of course, because Kara is the most considerate of them all, she bounced up to Patsy and held out her hand. Patsy looked her up and down. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was dressed like that, all in blue and red and gold with an ‘s’ across her chest. She pushed her uncertainty aside and shook her hand.

“Hi, Patience. I’m Kara,” she beamed, before spinning and pointing out each of the others. “And Vastra said hi, that’s Regina-“

“It’s Your Majesty to you,” Regina growled half-heartedly.

“And that’s Korra,” Kara ignored her, “and Carmilla, and Phasma.”

“ _Captain_ Phasma,” Phasma corrected.

Patsy wasn’t so sure about any of them. A lizard woman? She supposed she’d seen stranger in this maze. And this Phasma, glistening head to toe in some kind of armour, her face invisible and a gun in hand. And she did not like the way the teenage one, Carmilla, was gazing at her at all.

“Hello,” Patience nodded. “And it’s just Nurse Mount.”

“Nah ah,” Carmilla shook her head and stepped forward. “I’m not calling you that.”

There was a brief, slightly tense pause.

“Patsy will do then,” the red head conceded. “If you insist.”

“Much better,” Carmilla smiled, though it wasn’t quite a ‘smile’ smile, it was more of dangerous grin.

Kara leant over and whispered to Patsy, “they’re not as mean as they pretend to be.”

“I hope not,” Patsy replied, and the others trooped over to the door opposite, each eyeing Patsy up and down. She was beautiful. Rather spectacularly beautiful, actually. They all dragged their eyes away, not wanting to be rude.

“Miss Zor-el. If you would do the honours,” Vastra said, gesturing to the door as they all took a very large step back from it.

Kara grinned, stepped up to the door and ripped it off its hinges.

Patsy leapt back, silently gaping.

“Oh, right,” Kara said sheepishly, gently leaning the door against the cave wall. “I’m, ah… super strong.”

Ignoring the fact she should have probably led with that, Patsy just nodded, wide eyed.

“I can see that,” she said, still glued to the wall.

“Then we should move,” Phasma prompted, and swept out into the corridor.

The others followed, though Korra hung back, eyeing their newest addition with concern.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked tentatively.

“Of course. It was just… a little surprising,” Patsy said, pushing off the wall and dusting herself off for the second time. “So, what can you do then?”

“Oh, I ah…” Korra debated whether or not to tell her, and decided it was safer to just be honest. “I can bend the four elements.”

“And what does that entail?”

“I control water, air, earth and fire. I’m the bridge and guardian of my world. I maintain balance between the nations and the spirits.”

Patsy’s wrestled her expression under control. She really should just give up trying to understand this mess.


End file.
